An oscillatory shaver is described in DE-C 29 49 301, with a shaving assembly that includes a base plate upon which one end of a helical spring is supported while its other end applies pressure to the under cutter and urges it into contact with the shaving foil, which in turn is secured to the base plate. The helical spring stands perpendicularly between the base plate and the under cutter in the mid-position of the shaving assembly. As a result, on each movement of the under cutter relative to the base plate, the helical spring is displaced once to the left and once to the right, overriding each time its perpendicular, maximally compressed initial position. A total of two helical springs are provided, which in the mid-position apply the maximum pressure to the under cutter, whilst in the displaced position they produce a substantially lower contact pressure. In addition, this shaving assembly tends to cause the under cutter to retract at one end as the oscillatory motion reverses its direction.